Story Of Us
by happyvibes
Summary: Kyle Broflovski had never had a grade below a B, never drank, never smoked, never did drugs, or snuck out at night. He was the perfect child. Or so he used to be. All it took was one slip up for his "medical condition" to actually happen. He wished things could go back to the way they were. The way things were supposed to be. Kyman mpreg. Full summary and pairings inside.


Story Of Us

* * *

Kyle Broflovski had never had a grade below a B, never drank, never smoked, never did drugs, or snuck out at night. He was the perfect child. Or so he used to be. All it took was one slip up for his "medical condition" to actually happen. He wished things could go back to the way they were. The way things were supposed to be. Kyman mpreg. Full summary and pairings inside.

Summary: Cartman and Kyle have a one night stand at Token's back to school party, and Cartman gets Kyle knocked up. it turns out that diabetes isn't Kyle's only medical condition. Follow Kyle, Cartman, and the rest of the gang through the most disasterous pregnancy of all time, including stalkers, bad holidays, family drama, and the making of the couple's deserved happy ending.

Pairings: Kyman, Stenny, Creek, Dip, Butters x OC, hints of Token/Clyde.

* * *

1: School Sucks

* * *

Kyle lathered shampoo into his damp red curls, scrubbing it in and letting out an audible sigh as the steamy hot water poured down on his naked body. He had always loved showers. The feeling of being squeaky clean, the time to think about all that was to happen today, and the sensation of stepping out into the cool air after the hot water had soaked into his skin. He rubbed some conditioner into his hair along with the shampoo, gliding a bar of soap along his arms and chest. He wondered about Cartman.

He hadn't taken the news lightly. They were yet to tell their families. Kyle had spent quite a few nights crying out of worry, knowing what would happen to him. He knew that his mother wouldn't accept this. She barely accepted him at times. She took it hard enough when she discovered that her precious little boy had been dating another boy, but being pregnant was a whole new story. A story she didn't need to know about, because it was doomed to have an unhappy ending.

Eric Cartman was dressed for the day in his typical attire, a black winter jacket, his blue and yellow cap he had owned since he was a baby, a pair of warm jeans and his sports shoes, a black and white scarf wrapped around his neck. He stepped outside, sliding his keys out of his back pocket and unlocking his sleek red vehicle, squeezing into the front seat and slamming the door, sliding his keys into the ignition and turning up the radio and heating dials. He dug into the front pocket of his jacket, opening up a new pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He'd been getting into the trend for quite some time, learning from Craig and Kenny. It calmed his angry side and aided his stress.

His mother Liane had protested and protested to the point of crying and trying to punish him, but once she realized that Cartman would never listen and would always have his way, she eventually let him be. That's how things had always worked for the chubby brunette. He had always had his own free will and his own rules. There was no real way to punish or degrade him. He had one true weakness of the heart: Kyle.

He and Kyle had been together for little over a year now, and just two months ago they went to their first party together at Token's mansion. That's when everything changed and went downhill. Cartman was no where near ready for fatherhood, but what's done is done. That's what he had always said anyways. He proceeded to strike a flame with his red lighter, inhaling the smoke sharply and tossing it on the console afterwards. He backed out of his snowy driveway, heading towards Kyle's house. Kyle fluffed up his curls, his blow dryer making them a bit frizzy, but still somewhat tamed. He turned to his side, examining his baby bump. It was becoming more noticeable everyday. Of course he was frightened, but he put those thoughts aside for now. He heard tires rolling across gravel outside, and finished up his hair, sliding on his hat and adjusting his jacket. He let out a sigh, sliding his phone into his back pocket and trotting down the stairs.

He stepped out into the cold that his body had been adapted too for so long, smiling at the sight of Cartman, but coughing a bit at the smell of the smoke. He had always been used to Kenny smoking, but never Cartman. But he had never said anything about it. He opened up the passengers side door, taking a seat and buckling up, closing the door softly. "It took you long enough." Cartman mumbled, tossing his finished cigarette out of the window and rolling it up, backing out of the driveway and pulling onto the highway. "Sorry." Kyle sighed, turning the radio down and smiling as his boyfriend slid his arm around his shoulders. "Fuck school..." Cartman sighed deeply, ranting to himself as he usually did, and pulling up at the school. They were only a month into their senior year of high school. It seemed as though everyone was ecstatic for it to end though.

The sleek red automobile pulled up beside of a junky car that seemed to be fifty years old. It had been torn all to hell, missing a mirror and having rust on the bumper, with old peeling stickers on the back window. Kenny for sure. Cartman hopped out, grabbing his keys. Kyle got out slowly, his stomach churning and cramping. "Ugh..." He murmured to himself, clutching his belly and leaning over, vomiting all over the snowy concrete. "Jesus Christ..." Cartman grumbled, rolling his eyes and rushing to his lover's side, rubbing his back softly until he was done. "I'm so sorry. Fuck... Let's just go before someone see's this shit." Kyle quickly stated, taking Cartman's hand and walking away from the scene. Cartman's reluctance about fatherhood hadn't ceased at all. He thought about asking Kyle to abort their baby, but a part of him just couldn't allow it.

Something was changing in him, and he didn't like it. He walked to the side of the high school, where the gang was gathered around. Smoke filled the air, along with laughter and chatter. It was definitely a typical morning. "Good morning ya'll!" Butters exclaimed, leaning against his boyfriend who had transfered from North Park to the school and fit in with the gang almost immediately. "Morning." Kyle said, managing to smile happily for Butters. He didn't have it easy, after all. Kenny leaned against the wall, blowing smoke out of his nose and holding Stan close. "Hey Kyle." The raven haired teen stated, smiling as he snuggled into Kenny's embrace. "Hi." Kyle replied, pushing his hair away from his forehead and rubbing his sore belly. Cartman lit up another cigarette, leaning against the wall between Damien and Kenny.

"That's still badass." Craig complimented, watching as a flame protruded from Damien's finger, lighting up their cigarettes. "This is horrible for your health, you know." Pip said in his high-pitched British voice, looking towards the line of smokers. "Shut up Pip." Cartman mumbled, leaning back calmly. Damien let out a sigh, not responding since he was about to tell his short blonde lover the same exact thing. The bell rung for class, causing nearly everyone to groan in unison. "For fucks sake." Kenny sighed out his words, putting out his cigarette.

"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium for an assembly. Thank you!" The intercom announced, then beeped before going off. The group headed off into the building, filing into the auditorium and taking their claimed seats in the middle of the third row against the wall. "I wonder why we're doing this..." Kyle questioned, leaning his head against Cartman's shoulder and staring at the stage where Principal Victoria had a microphone in her hand, ready to speak. "Good morning students, and welcome back to our lovely school. We're in here today to discuss a very serious matter. I don't know how many of you watch the news, but we have some dangerous armed strangers in town that have been around robbing stores and such, and we need to stay alert. So for today, we're blocking off all outdoor classes and staying in the main building. All classrooms will be locked, and no one will be permitted to use the restroom until lunch. We hope you have a safe and wonderful day!" She finally finished, pushing her long blonde hair back and waving as her students exited through the tall wooden doors.

"Dangerous strangers?! O-oh god!" Tweek cried out, hugging Craig tightly in the corner of the hallway. "That's a bunch of shit. They see people they don't know and assume their dangerous. We're fine." Craig responded, adjusting his hat on his head and glancing at the gossiping students lining up and down the halls. "I don't see why they'd lie about something like that..." Kyle whispered, letting out a gentle breath and resting his hands over his belly. Then suddenly; all of the lights flickered, then went out. Panic and screams filled the hallways, it busting Kyle's eardrums out. "What the hell?" Kenny pondered, looking around in the dark. Principal Victoria rushed into the halls, waving her arms though they couldn't be seen.

"We need everyone to evacuate and take shelter immediately! All students go through the -" she didn't have the chance to finish or be heard as the first gunshot was fired, hitting her in the leg. Kyle whimpered, frightened for himself, Cartman, and especially their baby. "Come on, follow me!" Craig ordered, rushing towards the bathroom with Tweek, Kenny and Stan sprinting behind them. "Let's go Kyle!" Cartman got a white knuckle grip on his boyfriend's hand dragging him along. His heart stopped in his chest when he heard Kyle's screams, the students almost trampling him in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Fuck off!" Cartman growled defensively, shoving both male and female students away and pulling his boyfriend away from the chaos. He ran down the back stairwell, Kyle rocketing down the stairs with him. Cartman ducked down underneath the stairs, covering his lover's tiny plump lips with his fat hand, breathing hard for a moment, then forcefully silencing himself. Then came the sound of heavy feet matching down the stairs...

* * *

That's when Kyle's eyes shot open in horror. He had another nightmare. He sighed deeply, thanking all the gods above that it was the weekend. He examined his dark surroundings, then grinned at the sound of Cartman's over the top snoring. He was loud enough to wake the whole town. Kyle snuggled himself into Cartman's arms, kissing his cheek and closing his eyes. his feelings could never change, even for a rude fatass like Eric Cartman. He couldn't wait for their precious baby to arrive...

* * *

Hi guys! Im so sorry ive made you wait this long for another South Park fanfic, I habent had much inspirstion to write lately, but since there isnt much of it out there, i decided on some mpreg Kyman with lots of drama and fluff, yay! It will probably contain some hints from Saving You as well, but anyways, i hope you enjoyed the story! Please be sure to favorite, follow, and pretty please review! Love you guys!


End file.
